Love Transcends All
by XIIIL00DY
Summary: What if the renewed Mirror Dragon not only healed Kygo but others in the process as well? How will Eona feel after finding this out? Rated M for future chapters. Several pairings. Mainly Eona/Kygo, Eona/Ido.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **This fic takes place after _Eona, but Lord Ido is still alive..So…I'll explain that, I promise._. So, uhhh…spoiler alert for those of you who haven't read the second book..? xI  
>PS. I don't own these characters or the original story. xP<p>

Prologue 

"_Lord Ido! Stop! The dragon's power will consume you!" I reached for his hand._

"_Join me, Eona. And together we can make this country ours." I heard his voice call out faintly to me. I could see his_ Hua_ slowly starting to blaze brighter and then explode. He screamed out in agony as his body burst into dust. I choked back a sob._

_I looked down at the dying figure in my lap. "Please don't die." I pleaded. I caressed Kygo's cheek. He felt cold. My body stiffened. Had he slipped into the shadow world?_

"_Kygo. Kygo!" I called out. He didn't stir. I felt a sob break from my throat._

_I looked up through tear streaked eyes to see the dragons being reborn. Each one coming out of their pearls looking brighter and more glorious than before. Soon there was just one left. The Mirror Dragon._

_The pearl cracked and she emerged looking as radiant as ever. I smelled her nutmeg scent and called out to her. _

"_Eona," I pleaded. She didn't respond. Realization struck. She wasn't my dragon. This was a new Mirror Dragon. She wouldn't help me save Kygo. _

_I choked back another sob and she swung her head to look at me. He eyes were filled with such an intense gaze. _

"Please help him."_ I pleaded in my mind, praying that she had heard me and would help me._

_She stretched her neck out so that he head was right above Kygo's rising and falling chest. Her muzzle dipped down to touch his chest and I could see that she was healing him._

"I need to remove the knife."_ I remembered in time to pull it out and have the wound heal. I looked back up to see her eyes filled with joy. I was sure I saw a bit of remembrance within them as well, but I was not so sure as she unfurled her wings and took off to her place within the twelve._

_A sputtering cough broke my gaze from the sky back to my lap._

"_I thought you couldn't heal." Kygo sat up. I placed my hand on his back to steady him._

"_I didn't…my…" I stammered "The renewed Mirror Dragon healed you." He rubbed his forehead and instinctively reached for where the knife was embedded in his back, rubbing at the spot, obviously in awe._

"_Kygo-" I was cut off by Dela at the top of the stairs gasping. The emotion on her face was a mixture of horror, pain, and disbelief. I turned my attention to where her gaze was behind me to see Ryoko sitting up. My eyes widened with disbelief as well. The Mirror Dragon had healed Ryoko. She was very forgiving to those who fought with the resistance it seemed. Dela ran to her lover and embraced him. I looked back ahead to see Kygo standing and holding an outstretched hand towards me. I grabbed it and he hoisted me up._

_Kygo kept a hold of my hand and addressed the crowd of people below the platform. "I am your rightful Emperor, Emperor Kygo. And this is the last Dragoneye, who is also my _Naiso_, Lady Eona," He let that sink into their heads for a moment. "Lord Sethon is dead." The people below all cheered for their King. _

_Kygo pulled me into a tight embrace in front of the crowd. I wrapped my arms around his neck, accepting the tender gesture, but not before I thought I saw a set of fingers clinging to the edge of the platform disappear. I convinced myself that I was beyond exhausted and the recent events were taking their toll on my body and mind._

"_Let's go home, Eona." Kygo released me from his hold but kept his hand in mine as we descended the platform._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, well. I think the prologue went over rather smoothly, don't you? Now on to the story! Enjoy!PS. I don't own the characters, or the original story plot. I just know how to make a damn good fan fiction of it. ;D

Chapter One

_Three Years Later._

The building up of the fallen empire has been a struggle for Kygo. It has been hard on me as well. He's constantly under stress and working to fix the palace and bring peace back among the people. As his _Naiso_ I've also been helping. For every decision he makes, he asks for my opinion first.

"Although the years of enslaving dragons is over, I believe we should keep the Dragoneye halls to commemorate their loyalty to the previous Emperor, my father and the Emperor's before him. What say you, _Naiso_?" Kygo turned to me. I just nodded my head in agreement. He turned back around and started ordering the men on what they needed to do to rebuild the Dragoneye halls.

Although the Mirror Dragoneye hall had been reduced to rubble, it was the first hall that Kygo had rebuilt, other than the palace. Although it was originally used as Dragoneye housing, I now used it for housing as the Emperor's _Naiso_. Kygo and I both agreed that it would be smarter for the both if us if we kept our relationship secret from the public eye for now until things got back to the way they were. I also expressed my distaste for being considered as a concubine. I had nothing against them, I just didn't want to be one. Kygo told me that he understood, that he wouldn't make me into that.

I pressed my fingers against my temples. A throbbing headache had just entered my brain. Kygo noticed my pain and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He gently touched my forearm.

"Yeah," I forced a smile at him. "Just a little headache. That's all."

"You should go lie down. It's been a long day and I don't want you to get strained." He started to guide me out of the room.

"I'm fine. A _Naiso_ wouldn't leave just because they have a small headache. Besides…I need to be here with you…" I trailed off, starting to feel woozy. I tried to step forward but lost my balance and started to fall.

"Eona!" I felt Kygo catch me but I slipped into unconsciousness before I knew what was happening.

I knew I had to be in the shadow world because it was pitch black all around me. I felt cold but at the same time I was warm. It was a weird feeling. Then I smelled it. That vanilla-orange scent that I had come to fear. I looked around the darkness, searching for him. Then I smelled cinnamon-nutmeg. I calmed down until I smelled the two scents intermixed. I looked up to see the Rat Dragon and the Mirror Dragon swirling around each other. They looked as if they were dancing majestically, like a colored yin and yang. Then I remembered Ido. He had been the Rat Dragoneye. In my ancestor's, Kinra's journal, she had been in love with the Rat Dragoneye and had a family with him.

"Eona," I heard my name being called out to me. It was a familiar voice.

"Kygo?" I called into the darkness. A solid shape came from the darkness. I ran towards it. "Kygo! Help me I-" I stopped short. The form wasn't my beloved Kygo, but it was instead Lord Ido. He had a mild five o'clock shadow and his hair was short and messy. He looked younger than he should have. Like he hadn't aged a day since he had died.

I was frozen in place. I couldn't have died. I was just seeing Ido because he was dead and I was in the shadow world so I was more susceptible to seeing dead beings…right?

He walked up to me. He slowly raised his hand and grabbed a lock of my hair. "You've grown, Eona." He looked into my eyes.

I couldn't move. I could feel him as his thumb started to stroke my cheek. "The Dragons have granted me a second life," He dipped his head so his mouth was level with my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "I will still get my power, Eona. And you _will_ help me."

After he spoke those words I was thrown back into the blackness, spiraling towards a bright light.

"Eona!" I heard a voice call to me as I sat up quickly. I gasped for air, trying to grab onto reality. Someone was hugging me. Kygo.

I looked around. I was back in my room on my bed. Dela, Ryoko and Kygo were all in my room. Dela smiled feebly at me.

I could still taste the vanilla-orange scent. I prayed to Shola that Ido was still dead, but the feeling in the bottom of my stomach said otherwise.

**Author's Note:** Well now…That was interesting…Be sure to review. :D I feel more motivated when I have reviewers. XD Thanks much! Oh. And. Don't expect me to update like…every 3 days or something. . I will, however, try to update every week. And if I get enough motivating reviews maybe it'll keep me on my game. xD


End file.
